Commeson
Commeson is a liquid weapon, taking the form of a dense, purple goo, created by the inhabitants of Planet Potaufeu for the planet's self-defense against invaders. Origin A long time ago, the inhabitants of Planet Potaufeu considered themselves weak, so they developed Commeson to neutralize their enemies and suck the power out of them. When Commeson was used on attackers, it not only copied its victims personality and abilities perfectly, it also copied their will to seek more power, as it started to absorb every life form it came across just to increase its own power, causing worldwide destruction. The victims of Commeson seemed to have powered up, which in turn created the rumors about a "miracle water" (dubbed Superhuman Water by non-inhabitants). able to immensely multiply the drinker's power, which also lured more invaders to Planet Potaufeu. Eventually, the threat of Commeson was so great that the entire universe was at stake, so at the expense of their lives, the inhabitants of Potaufeu sealed Commeson into their being. The only survivor, and the only current inhabitant of Potaufeu, Potage, protected the seal of Commeson for more than a hundred years. Overview Commeson has an endless absorption capacity, being able to keep absorbing the powers of enemies and creating exact copies of them. Commeson is able to not just absorb a person's powers, but also their evil will, and their spirit. When Vegeta was absorbed by Commeson and a copy of him was created, Copy-Vegeta was hesitant on attacking Trunks, Vegeta's son, referred to Goku as Kakarot, and shared the original Vegeta's hate for being controlled (which caused Copy-Vegeta to betray Copy-Gryll and attack him for constantly giving him orders). Copy-Vegeta also shared Vegeta's taste for a good battle, as he was prepared to fight Goku to the death, not interested in absorbing his poweers. Victims of Commeson are absorbed, and an exact copy of them is created. The entity possesses a perfect copy of the victim's power and abilities, along with their personality and beliefs. The entity also physically resembles the original, despite it being created by purple goo. The victims also lose every ounce of their Ki, as Vegeta tried to fire his Galick Gun but nothing happened, and Trunks had to carry him because he had no Ki to fly with. The victims of Commeson will also have their bodies disappear within 3 to 5 minutes of being absorbed, and they die. This seems to have a delayed effect, as Vegeta's body became transparent as time was running out for him. The only way to save a victim of Commeson from disappearing is to defeat the copy. If the original dies before the Copy does, the copy will remain alive, as Gryll's body disappeared but Copy-Gryll was unharmed. Commeson is also able to harm one of its copies, as Copy-Gryll tried to harm Copy-Vegeta to comply with absorbing Goku's power after the latter refused to. The key to the seal resembles a baby pacifier, and is worn around Potage's neck, considering it the sacred treasure of Potaufeu. Gryll, an intergalactic criminal who heard of the false "Superhuman Water" rumors, invaded Potaufeu and succeeded in unlocking the seal, and he became a victim of Commeson. Victims *Countless individuals who invaded Planet Potaufeu *All Planet Potaufeu inhabitants (minus Potage) in order to seal the weapon *Gryll (Copy-Gryll) *Gryll's henchmen *Vegeta (Copy-Vegeta) Category:Objects Category:Weapons